I Gotta Do What's Best For Me
by sticker.lover
Summary: Gabriella gets jealous of Troy and Sharpay, and decides to leave him. Who knew that one little situation could lead to new beginnings? Everybody does what they feel is best for them. Enclosed is EVERY pairing you could ever imagine!
1. Welcome

**I Gotta Do What's Best For Me**

I was insprired by select authors to have a very long author's note. Thanks guys...

It's quite important to read this if you decide to follow my story, especially read the **Boring, But Important** part.

**Summary**Gabriella gets jealous of Troy and Sharpay, and decides to leave him. Who knew that one little situation could lead to new beginnings? Everybody does what they feel is best for them. Enclosed is EVERY pairing you could ever imagine!

**Pairings:**

I got bored of the basic pet names, so therefore I made new pairing names, and included their pronounciations. Feel free to use.

**Troy/Gabriella** (Troyella / Gabroy)

_Gabrpoy is pronounced as Ga-brOY (emphasize on the O and Y together)_

**Troy/Sharpay** (Troypay / Sharpoy)

_Sharpoy is pronounced as Shar-pOY_

**Troy/Kelsi** (Trelsi / Keloy)

_Keloy Kel-OY _

**Gabriella/Ryan** (Ryella / Gabryan)

_Gabryan Ga-br-yan_

**Gabriella/Sharpay** (Gabpay / Sharella)

_Sharella Sha-re-lla_

**Sharpay/Ryan** (Rypay / Sharyan)

_Sharyan Shar-yan_

**Chad/Taylor **(Chaylor / Tayad)

_Tayad Tay-add_

And more to come! Ha, get it? More to _come! Ones, pairs, threesomes, foursomes, a million-somes, anything! _

Come on, tell me who else you want, and I'll write about them if I feel like it.

**Disclaimer** If I owned HSM, everything would be more intense, and rated F for frisky!

**Boring, But Important:** Let me explain something before I start story time, I kind of parodied the music, and added song lyrics from many different songs (both HSM1/2 and non-HSM music). Let's see if you can find them! Also, whenever you see **---** that means it's still part of the chapter, but includes different characters and situations, but still happening at the same time as the line you previously read. Basically one chapter a certain time. If you don't understand, just ask. WOOOOOOOOOOT!

To let you guys know, I wrote this out of pure boredom. The plot line might be a little out there and weird now and then, but I didn't really want a serious approach to this story. Just for laughs and enjoyment with a few cries here and there.

_**Ready, Set, Go!**_


	2. Conflicts Arise

**Conflicts Arise**

_Na na na na. Na na na na. You are the music in meeeeee. _

Gabriella heard familiar noises from a distant. Though faint, she could automatically tell it was Sharpay singing an up-tempo version of the song she was supposed to sing with her beloved Troy. The sounds continued, and the fact that it was altered wasn't the only thing that bugged her; now she could hear Troy responding to Sharpay.

_When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong. Oh, you are the music in me._

_That's it._ Gabriella thought. It was obvious that Troy was being pulled onto the evil side; the side that she tried to avoid, the side that nobody respected. She couldn't help but let a few tears loose. Dropping down her face, you could tell she was upset. Troy betrayed her. That was their song. It wasn't created by Kelsi for "Troypay." No. Only for "Troyella," the couple that she was half of.

As the song faded, so did Gabriella. She wanted to confront Troy, but at the same time wanted to bypass Sharpay. Wherever Troy was, Sharpay followed, making sure that she could snarl at his friends and the woman who stole her man, and her reign of 17 continuing musical productions. _Grr. _

"Troy," Sharpay called. "You did FABULOUS!"

"Thanks," Troy replied trying to sound modest. "But I promised Gabriella I would take her out to dinner, so I have to go."

"Take her out to dinner?" Sharpay growled. "You need rest, boy. Our big day is soon. I don't want you to make contact with the peasants."

"Gabriella isn't a peasant, and neither are my friends. Leave them alone, or else I'm leaving you and your ditzy talent show to rot."

"Troy! How dare you say that! You know you looove it. I'm your entrance to making it big. Ya' know, the Redhawks, college, stuff like that. I'm your key, Bolton. Better not leave me, or else you're leaving the rest of your opportunities behind. Think of your future, Troy."

Gabriella made her way back to the locker room from the kitchen; saddened at the song she just heard. Too bad she didn't hear the conversation that followed suit; it would have made her feel better. Unaware of how Troy really felt, she dashed to the neighboring stage. Troy saw her, and wondered why she looked like her pet just died. While Sharpay, in the other hand, couldn't help but release a laugh. _Ha ha ha._

"'Briella," Troy said. "What's wrong? Did your hamster die again?"

"No, Troy, my cat did," Gabriella answered sarcastically. "Shut up, this isn't funny. I heard you, Troy. I heard you singing with her; that monster."

"Uh, excuse me?" Sharpay asked rhetorically. "Do you need a mirror? Because you obviously need a mirror check. I'm not a beastly creature, you are!"

"You two are PERFECT for each other. Both of you. Both of you have the courage to hurt me. Go ahead and sing that song. I don't care," Gabriella cried. "And Sharpay, you're very good at a game that I don't want to play."

"Gabriella," Troy said.

Gabriella turned around to face Troy, as he held her hand.

"YOU GOTTA GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

**Gotta love drama. **


	3. I'm Leaving Today

**No reviews? I guess the first story was rubbish then? But lemme say this, I had a few alerts to this story so it's all good mates.**

**I'm Leaving Today**

"What the heck?" Gabriella called back. "How should I get my head in the game then?"

"Well, you have to know the truth and don't assume! I was just singing with Sharpay because...,"

"Because he loves me." Sharpay finished Troy's sentence, giving her enemy a slight smile.

"Ugh! I'm done. I don't know why I even bothered coming here." Gabriella usually wasn't this temperamental. It just felt like tonight was the right time to face Sharpay about her continuous evil doings, but Gabriella was wrong. The only emotion that Sharpay expertised at was being overdramatic, and that came with the occasional yelling, screaming, and sometimes even the flow of _fake _tears. The only person Sharpay ever felt bad for was, well, no one. She always got her way, and that always pleased her.

"GABRIELLA! Baby come back to me," Troy screamed, while reaching for her hand again.

"Troy, let the poor girl go her own way!" Sharpay bellowed.

"I've gotta say what's on my mind. Something 'bout us doesn't feel right these days. Sharpay keeps getting in the way," Gabriella sang.

"Uh!" Sharpay exclaimed in disgust. "Gabriella, you bitch, you. You're the one that got in the way. If you hadn't moved to Albuquerque, you wouldn't have met Troy, and you wouldn't have ended up having a summer job here at Lava Springs. Oh, and best of all, you wouldn't have had any encounters with me! You were the one that broke the connection between me and uh, the basketball boy. Tell that to your grandchildren now, genius."

"It's people like you that make people want to kill themselves," Gabriella pleaded. "...people like you."

"Gabriella, I never knew you were suicidal." Sharpay grinned. "If you jump off a cliff, I'll be sure to make the arrangements for free. Love you lots, ta ta for now."

"Sharpay, I'm not your basketball playing pineapple prince. We aren't meant to be. Stop discouraging her, stop discouraging me," Troy shouted out. "And Gabriella, I never meant to hurt you! What about us? What am I supposed to do? Don't leave because I'll miss you."

"I don't care, Troy. I'm leaving today, because I gotta do what's best for me. You and Sharpay will be okay. Oh, and please don't chase after me. I don't need you." Soon Gabriella ran off with more tears drenching down her from her precious eyes. She felt defeated by the queen of mean. She felt betrayed by the king of sports-related things. Life was hard for her now, and she could trust nobody but herself. This was the second time Troy had sided with Sharpay, and Gabriella hated it more than ever. _What about trust? What about everything we've been through? _The past was all a lie, Gabriella didn't need that guy.

Ryan was peering through the area, and noticed Gabriella looking flushed. "Gabriella!"

"What do you want Ryan? I don't think I could trust you either," Gabriella said.

"Why is that? I never did anything wrong," Ryan said suspiciously.

"You're an Evans. You probably rubbed off from your sister, and her snobby attitude."

"Gabriella, please understand that people are different. I'm the opposite of Sharpay. I'm so glad that I broke out of my shell during this time. You helped me with that. What's wrong now?"

"Troy and your sister. That's what's wrong. They made me feel like I have no importance here. So I'm quitting."

"Oh, no. Anything I could do to make you feel better? We can head to the bar; I could get us free drinks. They say that beverages calms people down," Ryan offered.

"No, thanks, I don't drink."

"Umm, they're virginized. You know, non-alcoholic."

"No, it's alright, my mom said she would be coming in an hour, and I need to go fix up my locker, and then tell Fulton that I'm out. Plus I don't think they'll let anyone as drowsy-looking at me into the bar."

"They don't discriminate. Any race, sex, color, ethnicity, nationality, whatever...," Ryan paused. "It's all allowed. See no discrimination at all. Say it'll only take less than an hour, so we'd finish in time your mom arrives. And to thank you for all you did for me, I'll address it to Fulton so you don't need to deal with him.

"You're a bit forceful today, aren't you?" Gabriella asked anxiously.

"Gabriella, I don't have many friends. You're like the first friend I made, and I just want to comfort you. You see, people don't like me much. They think I'm like Sharpay, but I'm really not, and you're the only person that could see that."

"Okay, okay." Gabriella gave in. A few safe drinks wouldn't hurt, and Ryan was a pretty sane guy, so she would be perfectly fine with him for the night. "Thanks, Ry. I appreciate it. You're a true friend."

"That's what I'm here for, Briella. Anytime."

**Who knows what will happen next? Hmph. **


	4. I'll Come To You For Comfort

**I'll Come to You For Comfort**

"Sharpay." Troy shook his head repulsively. "I can't forgive you for what you have done to Gabriella. That was a pretty sickening move. I don't like that."

"You again, and your innocent behaviors. Fine, fine! I see how it is. Leave me for all I care," Sharpay exclaimed. "I don't get why people don't like me. Just if they could see the other side of me."

"I'm not a mean person, but I have to prioritize. I won't reconsider until you apologize to my friends. Then I'll _probably_ perform with you once that happens." Troy was a man all about forgiving, forgetting, and giving second chances.

"Well, you're the one that needs to apologize to them, not me. I didn't do anything to them. YOU did."

Troy knew what she meant. It was true. If he hadn't been sucked into Sharpay's world, everything would've been fine. She didn't affect anyone but him, his poor soul.

"Fine, I'm going to call Chad, and tell him that I'm sorry for everything I've done. Wait a bit," Troy said while grabbing his phone out of his pocket. Sharpay nodded in approval.

**---**

"Ugh, damn it, Chad, your phone," Taylor called out. "Ooohhh, don't pick it up, this feels too good to let go of."

"I never planned on it. I rather pleasure you then talk to whomever," Chad replied.

**---**

"Hello. This is the C-man at your service. I'm kinda busy right now. Leave a message, and don't forget to holler at me later. Peace, yo," Chad's voicemail said.

"Hey Chad, this is Troy. I just want to ask for forgiveness because of what I did. We're brothers, man. I never meant to hurt you. Call me back later, yo," Troy whispered into the phone.

"Okay, I'm back. Sharpay, I've decided that I won't sing with you in the talent show," Troy announced.

"But you promised." Sharpay batted her lashes innocently.

"That promise, just un-promised itself. After all you did to me, I'm out. Bye."

"Whatever, boy," Sharpay yelled as he walked away. "Your university scholarship ended before it started!"

"Troy!" Kelsi exclaimed. "I was planning your's and Gabriella's stage entrance during the talent show!"

"That's not going to happen," Troy answered.

"What do you mean it's not going to happen? I have it all right here!" Suddenly Kelsi caught Troy's drift. His face was fluttered with discontent, signaling to her that it's over.

"I'm sorry if anything happened between you and Gabriella. I'm here to help if you need anything." Kelsi smiled in sympathy.

"Yeah, thanks. Can you drown the Ice Queen, please?" Troy laughed. He felt relieved now.

"Oh yeah, the pool is over there. I'll be delighted to!" Kelsi reacted. "You're pretty funny, Troy. Gabriella is missing out. I wish I could get her back to you."

"Aw, but no, that won't happen." Troy bent his head down. "She doesn't want make contact with me anymore. I guess I get lured into peer pressure easily, so she's really angry at me because I was with Sharpay too much."

"It's probably just a phase, Troy," Kelsi explained. "What girl won't want you back?"

"Easy; Gabriella...," Troy replied.

"She will take you back," Kelsi assured. "I promise you."

**---**

"Wow, Briella," Ryan said surprised. "TWO alcoholic drinks? I thought you didn't drink."

"I'm always open to trying new things, Ry ry." Gabriella smiled seductively. "Come closer, I want to give you a massage as a gift."

Ryan leaned in front of the brunette, as he settled himself comfortably between her legs. Tension was building up for the two, but both were too oblivious to notice it. Gabriella slowly worked her hand on Ryan's shoulders, rubbing with ease. "Ahh! Are you a part-time mousier, mes amies?"

"I'll take that as a compliment. My mom taught me."

"You learned well."

"I sure did!" Gabriella giggled politely.

**I skipped around a lot between characters in this chapter. Now you can see that --- is used a lot. Get used to it.**

**I've got to say though, the dashes (---) usually skip between longer happenings,**

**unlike this chapter, where every section was pretty darn tern. **


	5. Sharpay's Personal Stress Reliever

**These chapters are old. But I'll upload tons. Third one today! **

**Sharpay's Personal Stress Reliever **

"Kelsi! Come here now!" Sharpay demanded through the phone. "I need to release my stress. Hurry up!"

"Ay, Troy, I've got to go," Kelsi said sadly. "The "Almighty One" is calling."

"Alright, Kels," Troy said, leaning in for a hug. "Thanks for comforting me a bit. Made me feel way better."

Kelsi left Troy at his standing, and walked towards Sharpay's casita. She never looked forward to meeting with Sharpay, but maybe this time could be different. Sharpay would usually throw tantrums and relentlessly cry while looking at herself in the mirror, while Kelsi would just sit and watch patiently without saying a single word. It felt like a punishment.

"Yes, Sharpay?" Kelsi greeted. "Kelsi Nielsen at your service."

"At least say it with pride, Kelsi. You're my permanent handler from now on. Tell me how beautiful I am! Tell me that I'm worth it. Tell me that Troy will crawl his way back to me."

"You're amazing. You're gorgeous. Troy will be in your mini musical," Kelsi declared reluctantly.

"A bit limp there, huh? Say it like you mean it!" Sharpay retorted. "I need my vanity back. It's only fair that way!"

"Sharpay! You're so exciting. So brilliant, I don't see why Troy won't come back to you!" Kelsi followed her order, only doing so to fulfill Sharpay, but it didn't do any good for her; she didn't mean a word.

"There you go, Kelsi, you're improving."

"I do know I'll get Troy back though. His future is in the hands of the Evans' Empire! If he wants an education, he has to come through me and my family, which he should do by the way. But lately something's telling him that friends are more important than education. Who could that be? Yeah, nobody else but them friends and that sleazy Gabriella. Hey, Kelsi, did I ever tell you about the time Troy and I had a sleepover?"

"No, not yet," Kelsi said not really wanting to hear the story.

"Well, I'll tell you now. Oh and feel free to put your hands in your pants if this story is doing you any good." Sharpay sighed throwing her head back. Kelsi's eyes dilated in abhorrence. "Okay, well, it was a very, very dreary day; Troy and I were practicing for Darbus' one-day prompt. It had something to do with the infamous balcony scene from R&J. Anyway, we didn't finish it at school, so I invited him over since the parents were out. We kind of got tired of rehearsing the same lines over and over that we decided to chillax with a movie. The movie made me bored, but seemingly Troy was enjoying every single minute of it. Can you say, ugh? Then the stupid movie finally ended, and being a gentleman that he was, he put the equipment away while I just say there watching him. As he was putting the DVD away, it turned out racy pics of me were hanging out in there, and being the boy he was, he looked at it, and you can say it turned him on a bit. I mean, why wouldn't it? It was pretty steamy."

Sharpay changed positions, and stood up digging through a cabinet for something that seemed like she hadn't seen in ages. "Here they are, take a look."

"Why did you take these scandalous pics of yourself? Pretty raunchy if you ask me," Kelsi commented.

"Oh please. Quit acting like you've never seen my beautiful flesh before. Oh, and Sharpay was born with a pretty body, therefore Sharpay got to put it into use. Smart, yeah?" Sharpay answered using third person. "You should try it sometime. Though it won't please anyone but yourself, unless you get a boob job or a Brazilian butt lift."

Kelsi blushed in embarrassment.

"Anyway, let me continue. Troy was young and naive, and wanted to see a bit more, so I offered, and showed him what my mama gave me. Then we got a bit carried away, and he gave me his seven inches of joy; we experienced the whole nine yards, pretty amazing if you ask me. But now he's with that Gabriella girl, and she has nothing to offer. She has a flat everything, plus with that temper of hers, she ain't gonna get anywhere!"

"But Gabriella's a nice girl!" Kelsi defended her friend from evil.

"Yeah, of course you're going to say that, seeing that she's a fellow flatty. What will Troy ever give her?"

**We went pretty safe so far.**


	6. Casitas & Forgiveness You Can Bet On It

**I haven't updated in tres mes, three months, trois mois. Baby, I'M BACK. **

**Casitas & Forgiveness; You Can Bet On It **

"Ryan! That tickles! But whoa, you're casita is exquisite!" Gabriella exlaimed in awe. After spending a few minutes in the Lava Springs Bar, Ryan decided to tour Gabriella around his place during the summer.

"That's what I get for being an Evans. It comes with a lot of benefits." Ryan winked.

"Why, of course, I can see that."

**---**

"Tay, guess who was the one that called during our escapade?" Chad asked his girlfriend.

"Hmm, the suspect to almost ruining the rhythm," Taylor slyly responded. "Let me guess... Troy?"

"$100 dollars for the ebony beauty!" Chad laughed. "He apologized while we were thrusting."

The two laughed in unison. "You're too funny, Chad."

"I know, eh?"

"Troy, bud, I usually don't forgive easily," Chad called his best friend. "But I know that Miss-I-Am-Soooo-Great pulled you into all that fresh mess, and uh, I forgive you. Hope you get this message. So ironic how we can't seem to reach each other at the right times. Earlier I was taking my little hottie out for a ride. I wonder where you are, mate. Holler back, a'ight."

**---**

"Everybody's always talking 'bout me. Everybody's trying to get in my head. I've got to listen to my own heart talking. I need to count on myself instead. Did you ever lose yourself to get what you want? Did you ever get on a ride and want to get off?" Troy sang along the hills of the country club. All he could feel was regret. He regretted that he ever hung out with Sharpay, he regretted not chasing after Gabriella, he regretted treating his friends the wrong way. Troy felt like releasing his feelings, and apologizing to the world, but that was impossible since out of the six billion people out there, one wouldn't listen - Gabriella.

"Ugh, Ms. Nielsen, you aren't any help!" Sharpay exclaimed with madness. "I need my conscience back I said! Here, put this DVD in the slot."

"But this is your solo sex vid; not for my eyes," Kelsi fought back. "I don't really want to watch this...again."

"Then leave if you must. I need my beauty sleep anyway. Bye, Kelsi, I'll call you when I need help," Sharpay said.

The young playmaker happily ran out of the casita, and could see Troy prancing around the spacious green lot, bolting in massive rage. "Troy! Troy! What are you doing?"

"Kelsi! Where did I go wrong?" She could tell that Troy needed great assistance. "I need comfort! I think I'm depressed."

"Troy, to be honest, you looked like a fairy in the fields. Never do that again. Ever," Kelsi suggested. "But don't let yourself down. Stop pouting, and enjoy life. You made a little mistake. Everybody makes mistakes! Nobody's perfect."

"Thanks for the advice," Troy said. "I'll take that into consideration."

"No problem. I'm done being Sharpay's consultant for the day, so do you need any help?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Kelsi. I think you're my only friend here now. At least I can trust you!" Troy smiled and hugged his friend like she was a pillow.

**I love cliffys. **


	7. Libido

**Nobody like my story? I will be brave and shan't cry. **

**Libido**

Meanwhile ...

"AHH," Gabriella managed to scream out. Surprisingly, she was in her birthday suit. The guy that made her yell out was, too. "You make me feel so relaxed."

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals,_

_so let's do it like they do it on the Discovery Channel._

Ryan thrust himself into her entrance while they held hands. It looked like a seesaw, but instead of going up and down, they went in and out, in and out.

"I think I'm gonna, AHHH. Wait, falso alarmo. Do it how Troy does it!"

"How?" Ryan asked confused. Unfortunately, he felt like a failure; he wasn't able to please his_ dummy _very well.

"I ... thought ... you ... knew," a drunk Gabriella slurred in difficulty. "I suspected he was cheating on me once, and you were the lucky one." Gabriella yawned and started to sizzle a little.

"Oh my gosh," Ryan whispered. "That never happened! Although it sounds quite yummy! But... no, Gabby. You must be hallucinating badly!"

"What'd you say? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Gabriella gutted out. "Troy, is that you? Why aren't you going fast like you usually do?"

_Goodness gracious._ Ryan thought. She forgot about the Evans already. _Can you say short term memory? Hi, I'm TOM! _

**---**

"Oh groddy!" Sharpay interjected. She was just beginning to enjoy 'One Night In Sharpay' when she suddenly heard a scream of excitement next door. Nobody had the key to the neighboring room except the Evans, and none of the Evans was around except Ryan and Sharpay. _Ryan... _Sharpay thought._ Ryan must be enjoying life. _She crept out of her bed, and slowly grabbed the key to Ryan's room in one of the cupboards. She got out of her room, and inserted the key to the doorknob of her brother's room. She twisted the handle, and to her surprise, she found Ryan with a girl, a girl she least suspected. She didn't even know Ryan enjoyed the company of girls, she thought he went the other way, the bendy, curvy, non-straight way. Apparently he didn't. _This is better than One Night In Sharpay any day._ Sharpay thought.

"O H M Y G O S H! RYAN SHERBERT EVANS! OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!" Sharpay yelled at her loudest. "What in the world are you doing? Wait, I know what you're doing. What are you doing here with Gabriella Montez? Oh my, she is a sleaz after all. I can hear your moans next door while I was trying to fulfill my own desires."

"Oh shit," Ryan said with an open mouth. "We were, uh, playing seesaw. I like seesaws, and she does, too. It was something we had in common so instead of going to the playground, we did it in my room. See we're smart!"

"Nice cover-up, brother." Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I know what you're doing. I'm not blind. But it's alright, dude. We used to do this before. But with Gabriella?! YIKES alert!"

"Sharpay. I hate you, but join us," an obviously drunk Gabriella said while bobbing her head. "I don't know if I'm drunk, but I get bipolar when I'm under the influence."

"What the heck? Did you spike her drink or something? I hate her, too, but I know she's smart enough. And oh my gosh, Ry! You're not using what the Romans didn't like! Trojan! Where is it? Man, oh man. If you make a mini me of Gabriella, I'd be partly related to her."

"Don't worry, Shar," Ryan calmed her sister down. "She's taking the pills."

"Phew," Sharpay sighed as a sign of relief. "Okay, well I'm going to finish my business, you guys finish yours. But wait! This is the perfect time to start my revenge. How convenient that my camera is right in my back pocket."

"No, you can't do that to her! She's an innocent girl."

"She's not so innocent for stealing everything I had. Pretty guilty if you ask me." Nothing could stop Sharpay. She turned on the power button, and was about to click until Ryan stopped rocking and released himself from Gabriella's dampy heat, and then rapidly covered her with a blanket.

"Darn you, boy," Sharpay snickered. "I'll get you back."

"Ry, what are you doing? Why'd you get out?" Gabriella asked. "I didn't even reach my point yet!"

"That girl is too tipsy to notice what's going on around her," Sharpay said. "How many did she drink?"

"A few," Ryan replied. "Like four or five .70's. She was really furious, and needed to relax, so she came to me for comfort like you calling Kelsi whenever you need a little bit of relaxation."

_**Getting steamier.**_** Lots of action here.**

**Whenever you see - **

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals,_

_so let's do it like they do it on the Discovery Channel._

**it means lots of hottness coming ahead. **

**You've been alerted.**


	8. Releasing Desires

**Releasing Desires**

"So this is what Fulton gave you," Kelsi said. "It's a nice locker, bigger than the one I have. Troy, I really appreciate you touring me around. It's nice getting to know you better."

"Same to you." Troy smiled at the petite lady. "I can't believe I'm saying this but you helped me cope with my problems."

Leaving the past behind, and the future ahead, Troy nudged his head forward towards Kelsi's, and their lips touched. Forgetting about everything that happened earlier, it led to a passionate, yet awkward kiss. "It's my way of saying thank you."

It felt good, both of them enjoyed it, and it was obvious that each of them wanted more. Troy placed his hands on her hips, and while sitting up she positioned her legs around Troy's body, and sat Indian style. Every touch, every word whispered, it was all surreal.

**---**

"SHARPAY!" Gabriella whined. "Do you want to party? I want to party! Let's leave Ryan behind, and um, party!"

"Come back," Ryan said to Gabriella who was walking (& stumbling) over to Sharpay. "Ugh! Why did I let myself believe that miracles could happen!"

Sharpay laughed at Ryan and waved goodbye. She didn't really want to "party" with her enemy, but hey, she was drunk, so it didn't count! She was out of character anyway.

**---**

Troy couldn't take it anymore. He reached for the nip of Kelsi's shirt, and carefully lifted it over her head. Still sitting like a foreigner, Kelsi did the same, but struggled to take off her partner's top. He tilted back to make it easier, and was successful; the tank was off in seconds. Troy's sharp abs were exposed, and it was the first time Kelsi ever bothered to notice it. His abs were perfectly chiseled, and it looked like he worked out for hours nonstop at the gym. As they continued to touch lips, Troy messed with her bra plugs, which was surprisingly easy to undo. No, Sharpay was wrong. Kelsi wasn't flat-chested, behind all the layers of jackets she wore was lickable bundles of joy. "Your kids would look forward to drinking milk, Kels," Troy complimented.

**---**

"Strip, bitch," Gabriella demanded the blonde on their way to Sharpay's room. "I didn't come with your bro. Maybe you can help?"

"Sheesh, girl, you're a bit feisty, chill."

"No, Sharpay, you chill. Do as I say."

For the first time ever, Sharpay met another "Sharpay" - another demanding, do-as-I-want-or-else woman.

"Fine, bitch, it's not my first time doing this any ways." Sharpay took off her blue sparkly top, and pulled down her flashy skirt with a pink tutu-like fabric sticking out in the back.

"Halt."

"Uh, what do you want now?"

"To do the rest, duh."

**Gabriella is a bit hostile when she's had too much to drink. **

**Trelsi is coming at ya. **


	9. Sexy Love

**Last update for the day. Hey hey, mind you, I haven't updated since November 23, 2007. What a beautiful day that was; where people reviewed like thunder. Hmph. I love sarcasm. Guess what, I gave y'all a delicious treat - four EXTRA chapters. Spill me with some canvas love, please. I'm beggin, honey bunches of oats. **

**Sexy Love**

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals,_

_so let's do it like they do it on the Discovery Channel._

When they finished removing each other's clothing, Troy pushed Kelsi to the bench so she could lie down. Both were bare, and both were ready to get down to risky business. Troy laid his head on Kelsi's chest, and breathed in much needed air. The scent of Kelsi smelt delicious, and he wanted to dominate her at that very instant. He playfully fooled around on her left bundle, and suckled at it. He straddled her slowly, and lowered himself to her blossoming entrance. "Beautiful." For a moment, he blew on it, making Kelsi's clitoris tickle. He then placed a finger vertically pointing down on it, and rubbed like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh man, I think I get close really fast!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"But I want to be close with you," Troy complained. He knew what he had to do. Now, he lowered himself even more, and laid back on the opposite side of Kelsi. It was time. He piquantly totted his thumper into Kelsi, and now he was clobbered into her skin. Together they stood about 11 feet long, which was exactly the bench's height, and the two pressured themselves against one another to make the force go even deeper. He moved forward, placed his hands on her thighs, and dug in further, assuring her that everything would be alright. Kelsi rubbed her knuckles into his hair, and massaged it lightly. That was it, that was the sign. He rapidly controlled himself, and his stick along with him. His thumper slid slightly up and slightly down, repeating til Kelsi yet out a shrieking yell of enjoyment and pain at the same time. Troy frozed and threw his body back to it's original position. Kelsi smiled, and tingled a bit. Her body was sensitive, and one little touched equalled a sensation. _Fireworks. _After a few minutes of taking it in, Troy released, and kissed his new beau.

**---**

"Argh. You better give me one faster than your stinky brother tried to do, or else Roy Tolton will conquer you all."

"You mean Troy Bolton? The guy we were fighting over earlier? Troy did you? Fucker. I thought you had nothing to offer that when-flaccid-six-incher. So you really are a whore."

"Well, you never ever saw my bootyful body full of love," Gabriella said illiterately. "Let's show each other our miracles."

Sharpay didn't refuse. She was a professional at this

Gabriella undid the blonde's bra. Sharpay had nice, pink nipples that shockingly became hard at the sight of Gabriella's already nude body. Gabriella's was dark, and looked like they were about to squirt liquid out, which of course was impossible. Gabriella, the one urging for more, got on top of the poor little rich girl. Her fresh, pink treasure was leaning forward, squeezing back and forth, as if she was humping the other. She rubbed her body up and down Sharpay's body. First going harder, then faster and faster. The first orgasm of the night was accomplished.

"What the freaker, dudette! I had a little explosion. Man, I would've never known your body was a good masturbatorium. I'll use you again sometime."

"I think we need more inspiration," Sharpay commented, and turned on her TV and pushed played._ One Night In Sharpay. _"Now that's what I call yummy."

"You are in that video?" Gabriella asked finally obtaining some focus.

"Uhh, yeah. Me, myself, and I, with additional stuff animals here and there. Ryan and Kelsi were behind the cam. Surprise, surprise."

Sharpay flipped over on top of Gabriella, and teased on Gabriella's breast, imitating what she was doing to herself in the video." Gabriella saw Sharpay's head tilt, and faced the TV, and noticed the camera went down onto the me-me-me area. Gabriella Montez did the same, and used her mouth to pull Sharpay's panties down - wait, not pull, tear! She pulled on the white elastic band, and bit on the section below it, accidentally biting Sharpay in the process. "OW!" Sharpay shouted in pain. Gabriella ignored the scream, and continued pulling on the piece of cloth that lay below her, which eventually ripped. "RIPPED GIRL!"

"You ripped my thousand dollar undies! Fuck you, Gabriella!" Sharpay said tormented.

**;l**

**What do you want to happen next between Gabriella and Sharpay? You decide, and I'll write.**

**You want them to continue arguing, or forget about the expensive undies and just reach their pinnacles (climaxes)?**


End file.
